James Potter's Journal
by Emi-lus
Summary: James Potter is at Hogwarts school and with him are his friends, however things get out of hand when a certain somebody gets a hold of his VERY personal journal.


A/N: Ok so all characters don't belong to me they are JK's. Now if they DID belong to me! Do you really think I would be on this fan fiction site in the first place? XD haha

Two figures sat at the edge of the lake dipping their toes into the cool water. The moon

was high and full. Peaceful and quite the shorter figure rested her head on the other persons shoulder.

"James," came the soft sweet voice of the teenager Lilly Evens.

"Um?" James answered. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"I love you." She turned her head to look up at him. Upon her sweet face a smile appeared.

James smiled down at her as he kissed her upon the nose and whispered, "I love you too."

The loud dog like voice then barked out, "Oh now that's just disgusting!"

"What is disgusting, Sirius?" Remus asked as he flipped through his potions textbook.

"This!" Sirius muttered shoving a journal under Remus's nose.

Remus sighed and glanced at Professor Slughorn to assure he wasn't looking as he grabbed the journal out of Sirius' hands. Reading through the writing quickly he looked up at Sirius in shock, "Did you steal James's journal?"

Sirius smirked, "nah I just borrowed it for a bit. Did you read the part here he sees her naked?"

Remus knew he shouldn't but glanced down again to read on, "Did this actually happen? I thought James would tell us if he finally captured Lily's heart."

Sirius laughed causing some students to turn their heads; "Of course it didn't" He muttered lowering his voice. "This is James's fantasizing section!"

Remus glanced at the title, "Fantasies" and then tossed the book back at him, "That's really sneaky of you! James is in the hospital wing and here you are reading his journal."

Sirius sighed, "Oh come on! It's funny! Look," Sirius flipped to a random page and then read out loud, loud enough for him and Remus to hear, "Today I had the pleasure of spying on the girls in the prefect washroom, unfortunately I was caught before they took off their pants. What I would give to see a women's-"

"When did he do that?" Remus cut him off as he chopped his mushrooms into equal bits.

"According to this journal it was in the second year. That would make sense since he already told us about him and Rebecca's adventure..."

"What else has he done with out us?" Remus muttered pulling the journal back to him however was interrupted.

"Are we working back there?" Boomed Professor Slughorn's voice.

Sirius and Remus looked up to see Slughorn glaring at them.

"Yes sir! Remus tell him how our potion is turning out," smirked Sirius.

"You mean my potion," Muttered Remus; however he looked up at Professor Slughorn and replied, "We are on step six sir."

James stepped out of the hospital wing just as the lunch bell rang.

_ Freedom!_ He thought to himself with a smirk. _That's the last time I try and fly a broom stick indoors. Too many people and too many walls. _

_  
_The hall became crowed as James followed the crowds towards the great hall.

"James!" Came a small voice from behind him. He turned to see Peter Pettigrew smiling at him.

"Oh hey Peter. What do you say we ditch this crowd and take a short cut?" James smiling back.

"Sure!" Peter said grinning as James grabbed him by the robe and dragged him out of the crowd and down a corridor

Remus and Sirius sat outside the great hall leaning against the wall. Sirius was whispering more stories from James's journal and then barking out a laugh causing some first years to stare.

"How insulting!" Sirius suddenly muttered in shock.

"What now?" Sigh Remus as he tried his best to ignore the temptation's to read the journal.

"He has a list of all the girls I dated in here! Shouldn't that be in my journal!"

Remus smiled and glanced over at the rather large list.

Sirius continued, "Oh no wait… these are all the girls he dated… I never dated Samantha John."

Remus rolled his eyes and then spoke, "I wonder what's taking James so long? I want to eat lunch at some point today."

Sirius chuckled a little, "Well did you see how smashed up he was after this morning? Maybe it's taking Pomfrey a bit longer then expected to but him back in place."

Remus pulled his book back closer to him and waited patiently as the last two 3ed year girls wondered into the great hall for lunch. He then slipped out the marauders map and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to know good."

Sirius closed the journal and placed it beside him. With that out of the way he leaned in closer to Remus to get a clear view of the map of Hogwarts.

"There he is." Remus said, "Him and Peter are taking the long way I am sure they wanted to avoided the crowds."

After a few moments waiting James and Peter came around the corner laughing.

"About time you decide to show up, eh!" Sirius said laughing as he stood up leaving the journal in the shadows.

"Come one let's get something to eat before Frank Longbottom eats it all or something!" James said laughing as he pulled Remus to his feet.

The four all laughing walked into the great hall however completely forgetting the journal upon the ground.

"Well what do we have here?" came a sly voice as they reached down and grabbed the journal. "James Potter's journal… this should be interesting…"

A/N: Can you guess who the person who took his journal was? Haha well that's it for now :P 


End file.
